


High-School, It's a new Beginning............ Right?     THE TRAILER

by CinderWritesStuff



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: FanFic Trailer, Multi, not finnished
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderWritesStuff/pseuds/CinderWritesStuff
Summary: Patton Hart, Logan Croft, Virgil Sharp, Janus Evergreen, and Roman and Remus Prince have pasts. High-School is a new beginning. The only questions is, What will they do with it?DISCLAIMER!!!!!! This is just a trailer and will not be the full story. I will post the finished product when I am finished with it.
Kudos: 5





	1. Patton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton Hart, Logan Croft, Virgil Sharp, Janus Evergreen, and Roman and Remus Prince have pasts. High-School is a new beginning. The only questions is, What will they do with it?
> 
> DISCLAIMER!!!!!! This is just a trailer and will not be the full story. I will post the finished product when I am finished with it.

Patton Hart was a fresh man in High-School, he grew up with two accepting dads in a stable household. He had ADHD and dyslexia. He was also pansexual. He was caring kind, caring, loved animals, and super good at ice skating. However he bottled up his emotion and was easily frustrated. High-School was a new chapter, a blank page. What would Patton do next.


	2. Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton Hart, Logan Croft, Virgil Sharp, Janus Evergreen, and Roman and Remus Prince have pasts. High-School is a new beginning. The only questions is, What will they do with it?
> 
> DISCLAIMER!!!!!! This is just a trailer and will not be the full story. I will post the finished product when I am finished with it.

Logan Croft was a freshman in High-School and grew up in a very pristine household. He was very intelligent, neat, and proud of his Vietnamese origins. He had always love the stars, something his grandmother had shared with him before she died. Logan was a good son. He had only lied to his parents about two things in his entire life, his sexuality and his weight. Now High-School was here, a blank page, one question remained. What would Logan do next?


	3. Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton Hart, Logan Croft, Virgil Sharp, Janus Evergreen, and Roman and Remus Prince have pasts. High-School is a new beginning. The only questions is, What will they do with it?
> 
> DISCLAIMER!!!!!! This is just a trailer and will not be the full story. I will post the finished product when I am finished with it.

Virgil Sharp was a freshman in Highschool. His father was an alcoholic who left when Virgil was barely 5. His mother on the other hand was always working. He had anxiety, was emo, loved to dance and was as gay as they come. He had always hated school because of bullying , but Highschool was a blank page. Maybe...... Maybe he could start over.


	4. Janus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton Hart, Logan Croft, Virgil Sharp, Janus Evergreen, and Roman and Remus Prince have pasts. High-School is a new beginning. The only questions is, What will they do with it?
> 
> DISCLAIMER!!!!!! This is just a trailer and will not be the full story. I will post the finished product when I am finished with it.

Janus Evergreen was a freshman in Highschool. His parents had died when he was very young, so he bounced around the place a lot. He had gotten into some trouble with drugs a while back, but he was a good kid! He loved snakes, got straight (gay) A's, had vitiligo and heterochromia, and just wanted a somewhat normal life. Highschol was a new beginning, a second chance. Would Janus take it?


End file.
